Diversions
by missdollyfox
Summary: Sara would rather forget her birthday but Grissom assures it's one to remember. Fluffy GSR one shot written in honour of Sara Sidle's birthday (September 16).


**A/N: Sara would rather forget her birthday but it turns out to be one to remember. Fluffy GSR one shot written in honour of Sara Sidle's birthday (September 16). **

**Diversions**

Sara was curled up on the couch in the break room with her feet tucked under her. She was nursing a steaming cup of coffee while she buried her head in the latest forensics journal. She was so engrossed in an article on the latest fingerprinting technology that she didn't notice Greg enter the room and make his way over to her, a party hat adorning his head.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." Sara glanced up briefly then returned to her magazine.

"You can stop that now before I shove that party hat where the sun don't shine."

"Oh come on Sara, it's your birthday!" He ungraciously dropped on to the seat next to her and put his arm round her shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off.

"Oh gosh, really? I had no idea." Sara answered monotonously as she turned the page. Greg reached over and snatched the magazine from her grasp, holding it at arm's length.

"Hey! Give that back or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" A voice answered from the doorway.

Sara and Greg looked up sheepishly to find Grissom leant against the door frame, an eyebrow raised. They resembled a pair of naughty school children as they sat silently, their gazes dropping to the floor.

"Sara. My office. Now."

Sara sighed deeply once Grissom had left the room. She scowled at Greg who smiled sympathetically. Sara stood, dumping her coffee cup in the sink then reluctantly headed towards Grissom's office. The door was slightly ajar although the lights were off so she knocked lightly then pushed open the door.

"Grissom?"

"Surprise!"

The lights flickered on and she was greeted by a whole host of smiling faces, from Nick, Catherine and Warrick to Archie, Henry and Hodges. Sara stood there dumbstruck until Catherine stepped forward and handed her a champagne flute.

"Happy Birthday, Sara." The redhead patted her arm lightly. "It's only apple juice, sorry. You know what Ecklie's like." She whispered. Sara smirked.

"I don't know what to say. Thanks, guys. You shouldn't have." Birthdays had never amounted to much while she was growing up so although she was a little embarrassed at being the center of attention, Sara was secretly touched by the effort her friends and colleagues had gone to.

She looked around the room, smiling as her eyes cast over the birthday cake sitting on the desk. She jumped a little when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"Ah, always so modest. One of the many, many things I love about you Sidle." Sara turned to face Greg and engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you for this." Sara couldn't help but feel a little choked up and she was glad that nobody else had noticed as they were talking amongst themselves. "I'm sorry about before."

"Don't mention it. And it's not me you have to thank." He nodded towards the far corner of the office. Sara's eyes widened.

"Grissom organized this?" She asked as Catherine walked over.

"Yep. Bought the cake and everything. I tried to tell him that you didn't want any fuss but he refused to listen."

"Wow." Sara was speechless for the second time that evening.

"Maybe he's finally taken his head out of that damn microscope and seen what's right of front of him." Catherine winked, gave the birthday girl a light hug and went to replenish her glass, leaving a bewildered looking Sara.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sara looked towards Greg who shrugged. Before she had time to further contemplate Catherine's comment, Nick and Warrick approached her.

"Hey girl, you having a good birthday?" Warrick kissed her cheek.

"Yeah great, thanks." She smiled.

"Ready for your birthday bumps?" Nick grinned.

"Just you try it!" Sara retorted, playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

Sara caught a glimpse of Grissom from across the room. He was watching the group's interaction with a fond smile on his face. Their eyes met and Sara mouthed 'thank you' and flashed a gap-toothed grin. He nodded in response and began to make his way across the room to Sara before Catherine interrupted.

"Hey Sara, why don't you come and cut the cake?" She called.

"Uh, sure. But if anyone starts singing 'Happy Birthday' it'll be the last thing they do!" Everyone laughed as Sara joined Catherine at the desk, noticing a scattering of candles had been lit and placed on the cake while she had been talking to the guys. She tucked a stray dark hair behind her ear and bent down to blow out the candles.

"Wait! You've got to make a wish."

Sara smirked and rolled her eyes at Catherine's almost childlike enthusiasm but made a wish anyway. The room erupted in cheers and applause as she began cutting the cake into portions.

"So what did you wish for?" Catherine asked quietly as she distributed the cake onto paper plates and began handing them out.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." Sara replied elusively though Catherine was sure she had a fair idea of what, or who, her wish had been about.

Sara mingled with the rest of the well-wishers as everyone enjoyed their cake and apple juice. She had almost reached Grissom when Ecklie entered the room.

"Alright everyone, party's over. Back to work." A communal groan emanated round the room as people began filing out of the office, placing their empty plates and cups in the trashcan as they left.

"Many happy returns Sidle." Sara forced a thanks as Ecklie followed the others out of the room, leaving just her and Grissom in the office.

"So..." Sara shuffled on the spot nervously. "What's all this for?"

"It's your birthday." Grissom answered simply, like it was the most normal thing in the world for him to plan birthday surprises for her. She met his eyes and they shared a smile.

"Well, thank you again. Truly. I appreciate the effort." Sara took their used cups and plates and was adding them to the garbage when she felt Grissom's hand on her arm.

"Leave that. We're clocking off early. Get your things and I'll see you at my car in ten minutes."

With that, Grissom exited the office and left Sara standing there perplexed. She assumed he was simply taking her home but why would he be leaving early as well? She shook her head, switched the light off as she left the office and headed for the locker room.

"All set?" Grissom asked as Sara settled into the passenger seat of the Tahoe and buckled her seat belt.

"For what?"

"It's a surprise." Grissom started to drive.

"I don't like surprises."

"You liked the gathering just before, didn't you?"

"Well yeah but-"

"So trust me on this, okay?" Grissom glanced over at a slightly frustrated looking Sara as they exited the car lot and joined the main road.

"Alright." She reluctantly agreed, folding her arms and slouching back in her seat in defeat.

Grissom smirked and switched on the radio, classical music filling the silence.

"How far is it?" Sara ventured, her inquisitive nature getting the better of her.

"Not far."

"You're not even going to give me a clue of where exactly we're going or what it is we're going to be doing?"

"No."

Sara huffed and mumbled something which sounded remarkably like a curse to which Grissom simply chuckled.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She frowned.

"Absolutely, my dear."

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the car lot of a theme park just outside of Vegas.

"A theme park?" Sara asked incredulously.

"Yes, a theme park. Remember I told you how I like to ride rollercoasters as my diversion from the job? Well this is the place I always go to."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything and nothing." He released his seat belt and got out of the car. "Come on."

Sara shook her head, even more confused than she was before if that was even possible, then followed suit.

"How do you know if I even like rollercoasters?" She queried as they headed for the entrance.

"I don't." Grissom turned towards Sara, surprised to find she had stopped walking a few steps back.

"Neither do I." She answered, kicking the loose dirt as her gaze fixed on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Grissom returned to where she was standing. Sara responded in almost a whisper.

"I don't know if I like rollercoasters because I've never ridden one. Or any other ride for that matter. I haven't been to a theme park or anything like it before."

Grissom was shocked but chose not to show it, seeing that Sara was clearly a little embarrassed about it. Instead he gently lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. He was a little taken aback by the intensity of the feelings that stirred within him just by lightly touching her face and gazing into her chestnut brown eyes. Tentatively, he cradled her face in his hand and his thumb gently stroked her cheek. Grissom was certain his heart skipped a beat when Sara's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into his touch, releasing a contented sigh. Her silk-like hair grazed the back of his hand and his breath caught in his throat.

"There's a first time for everything," Grissom spoke quietly, licking his dry lips. Sara opened her eyes. "Including this."

Grissom leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Sara's lips. He pulled back, seeking a reaction from Sara. Her gaze flickered between his piercing blue eyes and his full, soft lips. Sara returned the kiss, deepening it as her arms wrapped around his neck while Grissom's spare hand rested on her lower back, the other one still cradling her cheek. Both participants moaned as their tongues collided; years worth of longing and burning passion pouring into this one moment.

They mutually pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. After a minute of catching their breath, Grissom dropped a tender kiss on to Sara's head.

"Happy birthday, honey."


End file.
